


The Wake

by baeberiibungh



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, Hannibal is dead, M/M, Murder Husbands, Will is mad i think, dnt kno wat else to tag, dream sex (kinda), people food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:09:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4505382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeberiibungh/pseuds/baeberiibungh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal is dead and his husband Will hosts his wake...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wake

“Thank you all for coming,” Will said as he solemnly looked around the table. On his right sat Jack, Bella, Alana, Price, on the left was Beverly, Zeller, Chilton, Chiyoh. The chair opposite to Will remained empty, as that was where Hannibal always sat whenever the couple ever hosted any dinner. Will looked heavy somehow, as if he were lugging an immense amount of grief on his back and did not know what to do with it. As astute Will has always been about other people, he managed to remain equally oblivious of what to do to himself. 

“We were together for almost a decade, a lot less than many people, but much more than many others I am sure. We met through our work, he the genius psychiatrist and I somehow ended up in his orbit, and, as they say, the rest is history. All of you have known him longer than me and perhaps in some cases better as well, but no one could understand me as he could and no one could get him as I did. I had loved the man very very much and I am going to miss him forever,” said Will in a low voice that rang in the silent room.

“This dinner is held in his honour. His body,” and here Will falters, his lips quivering, eyes bright and Jack stands up and lays a hand on his back while Will pulls in stuttering breaths, and continues, “his body was cremated at the earliest as per his wishes and his ashes interred at his family estate, near Mischa. This is our goodbye to him, a salute to him immediate absence and I hope, I hope, all of you, who have been his friends, will have some good words to say in his memory. We can begin.”

Saying so, Will sat down with a thump, his legs giving away. He had to prepare the speech fairly quickly and tears threatened at each word and the loss of air at every breath. Jack told about how he had met Hannibal, fascinated by the man and had gone on to find a good friend in him. Bella asserted and told of how he helped get over her cancer scare, more as a friend rather than as a mere psychiatrist and thus the eulogies went on, people speaking of moments of their lives where Hannibal had intersected, helped, pushed, made them their friends. 

When the last words had been uttered, Will looked around at his friends and without saying the words thanked them with his tear streaked eyes and bitten smile. He cleared his throat and called out to the servers who were waiting in the kitchen. As they came out with their hands piled high with the delicious smelling food, Will said, “This will be a feast, fit for Hannibal and we will make merry and cry and we will eat every morsel which I have made. It is everything that he ever taught me and he taught me a lot, just not all. So, please enjoy.”

With solemn cries of ‘To Hannibal’ as their glasses clinked, the nine people sitting around the table looked as one to the empty seat and Will almost saw Hannibal raise his own with a smirk only for Will. Then the feast began in earnest.

***************************************************************************

Will couldn’t sleep. The bed felt too big, too empty, too cold, too hot. He kept on turning this way and that but kept missing the faint weight of someone near him, the dip of Hannibal’s heavier body, where gravity itself would conspire to pull Will to him. But Hannibal was gone now. Forever. Never to come back. So Will pulled the covers over his head and burrowed into the bed as much as he could and try to imagine Hannibal near him, as he had for the last 10 years and he almost could, he almost could.

“I am so proud of you my brave brave Will,” the dream phantom said, it’s weight lighter than light itself as it’s hand swept through Will’s sweating locks. Will shivered into the hand. He knew that there was no one there, not really, just a trick of his sick mind at best, but even fake, this was Hannibal and he never could say no to Hannibal. 

“I did as you wanted Hanni. They never knew. Even Bella. I told her that I made seitan for her. They didn’t even suspect,” Will whispered back.

“My lovely Will. Of course they wouldn’t. They have no palate. They could have equally happy with rabid rats picked off the sewers. But you knew, my dear, you knew with every bite, and you almost licked your plate clean,” Hannibal snorts at this, except it is not a snort really but something too gentle to be called a snort. His hands were now roaming over Will’s entire body as Will gasps at him. The covers were restricting his breath but he did not pull them down. Even this dream was better than the nothingness of the last two days.

“Price kept asking about the recipes for the roulades. He said he didn’t know how to make them so soft. I almost told him - wouldn’t that have been funny, huh? Their faces. I wanted to, you know, after they were done and they sat with their hands on their stomach in contentment and sipped the coffees and talked with each other, smiling. I wanted to rip each of their faces off,” Will wheezes out. He is hard. But he doesn’t touch. 

Hannibal’s hands are digging even deeper now, almost scratching his skin, letting blood seep out. He bites his ear, but not really, Will reminds himself, he is not here, and he pulls Will more to himself and touches him. One of his hands is on his nipple, the other smoothly pulling at his hard cock. Will pants, his vision going black at the edges as he almost suffocates under the covers. Then, he comes with a shout when Hannibal’s hands tugs both his nipple and his cock roughly and he whispers into Will’s ears, “And tell me, my love, my beloved, just how exactly did I taste like?”

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed. Came to be from a series of msgs i exchanged with a friend. Waiting for your kudos and comments, people! See ya. My tumblr is everymoringlyfine, in case ya wanted to know.


End file.
